The Precious You
by chikazu
Summary: Dulu kau tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu ingin membebaskan Slaine Troyard selain karena permintaan seorang mantan Putri Vers. Kau tahu betul ada alasan lain bagimu melakukannya, namun kau tidak tahu itu apa. / Ketika perpisahan tepat berada di depan kalian, kau baru menyadari apa 'alasan lain' itu. / InaSure, Post ep 24, Don't Like Don't Read!


**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Precious You**

An Aldnoah Zero fanfiction by Azu Chikara

 **Warn :** BL/sho-ai, InaSure, kumpulan ficlet, second POV, cheesy abis

 _Aldnoah Zero bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam karakternya. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Serius]**

"Kau akan dibebaskan dua tahun dari sekarang."

Perkataanmu membuatnya mendongakkan wajah dengan begitu cepatnya. Sepasang iris hijau toska cemerlang membelalak menatap manik merah gelap tunggal milikmu. Keheningan menekan atmosfir di antara kalian, namun kau tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengenyahkannya.

Akhirnya, dialah yang bersuara. Suaranya gemetaran dan mendadak wajahnya merengut tak suka, "Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak akan bercanda tentang ini." Balasmu tenang.

Kau tahu sejak awal bahwa dirinya tak akan mempercayai perkataanmu dengan mudah. Ia sudah begitu dipenuhi gagasan mati di tempat ini, cepat atau lambat. Hal yang berubah hanyalah bahwa dua tahun terakhir ini berlalu tanpa satu pun permintaan padamu untuk membunuhnya. Dua tahun di mana ia mulai bisa menerima segala yang terjadi dan bahkan menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman yang bisa ditolerir keberadaannya. Dua tahun yang sungguh berharga bagimu, berbanding terbalik dengan tiga tahun pertama yang kelam di saat ia masih menginginkan kematian.

Kini ia terlihat lebih baik. Wajahnya tidak begitu tirus, kulitnya lebih berwarna, rambutnya... meskipun panjangnya mencapai bahu, terlihat rapi, membuatmu menahan dorongan kuat untuk menyentuhnya.

Matanya memancarkan binar kehidupan yang tampak lebih indah dari bintang mana pun.

Ia tampak begitu menawan.

Meskipun begitu, asumsi bahwa ia akan dibebaskan dari balik jeruji besi yang sudah mengurungnya selama lima tahun lebih merupakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia terima begitu saja. Ia sudah yakin kalau di sinilah ia akan mati. Dan ia tidak suka diberi harapan kosong.

Sadar bahwa dia sama sekali belum percaya dengan ucapannya, kau menambahkan,

"Kami sudah bernegosiasi tentang itu. Kau akan dibebaskan. Kau akan diberi identitas baru begitu kau keluar dari sini, kami akan menyiapkan sebuah tempat tinggal bagimu di sebuah wilayah di Eropa Utara," Kau memutuskan untuk menjeda perkataanmu. "...kau akan bebas."

Dia menganga memandangmu, kehilangan kata-kata. Kemudian satu tetes air mata turun dari manik indahnya.

Lalu dua tetes, lalu tiga tetes.

Dan saat itulah ia mulai membuncahkan segala isi hatinya melalui air mata. Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat ia menangis setelah waktu dulu, dulu sekali... ketika dia baru ditahan, ketika dia begitu membenci dirinya sendiri, dan kau menyebutkan bahwa seorang Ratu Mars meminta agar kau tidak membunuhnya.

Namun kali ini kau tidak beranjak dan meninggalkannya. Kau tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti saat itu.

Perlahan, kau berdiri dari kusirmu, lalu menghampirinya. Kau menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi mengelus rambutnya perlahan- hal yang sudah lama ingin kau lakukan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, kau pernah bilang padanya bahwa kau akan membebaskannya.

Saat itu dia membalasmu dengan sebuah bentakan kasar agar kau pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Kini ia harus tahu kalau kau memang serius dengan perkataanmu itu.

.

.

Mungkin ia sudah tahu, karena ia menerima sentuhanmu yang biasanya ditepisnya. Bahkan ia melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggangmu, menggenggam seragam militer yang kaukenakan erat-erat, seolah-olah ia bisa mati jika tak melakukannya. Kepalanya bersandar ke dadamu, air matanya membasahi pakaianmu. Ia menangis keras-keras, membiarkan kehangatan tubuhmu menyelimutinya dalam diam.

Mengenal Slaine Troyard lebih dalam selama lima tahun terakhir membuatmu tahu kalau itulah caranya untuk berterimakasih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Hadiah]**

"Apa ini?"

Slaine menaikkan sebelah alis, memegang sebuah kudapan berbentuk persegi panjang di tangan. Menunda gerakannya untuk menyantap makanan yang sudah kau buatkan untuknya.

Kau memberikan benda itu sebuah lirikan sekilas, berhasil menahan keinginan untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Bisa-bisa Slaine menganggapnya senyum meremehkan. "Itu cokelat. Kukira kau tidak mendapatkannya di Vers?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala. Matanya mengerjap memandang makanan manis di genggamannya. Ia tampak terkagum-kagum, hal yang jarang terjadi. Kata 'imut' kau ucapkan dalam hati. "...sudah lama aku tidak makan cokelat. Tidak seperti biasanya kau membawa sesuatu seperti ini. Ada apa?"

Kau terdiam sebentar, seolah-olah berpikir. Seolah-olah kau memutuskan memberikan cokelat itu pada Slaine secara refleks dan tidak memikirkan alasannya hingga sekarang.

"Hm, mungkin untuk merayakan kebebasanmu nanti?" akhirnya kau menjawab.

Slaine menyeringai, "Masih lama, tahu."

Kau memutuskan untuk tak membalas kali ini. Slaine pun tidak mengharapkannya, karena kini perhatiannya terarah sepenuhnya pada cokelat di tangannya. Kau mengamati bagaimana jari-jari kurus nan lentik itu membuka bungkus cokelat perlahan. Kau mengamati saat dia menggigit batang cokelatnya, kemudian mengulum potongan itu di mulutnya. Bibirnya yang kemerahan membentuk garis tipis, kau bisa membayangkan rasa manis yang pasti kini meruah di indera pengecapnya.

Rasa manis yang—entah disadari atau tidak—membuat Slaine menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tulus.

.

.

Kau memandang Slaine lekat-lekat. Berusaha mengukir wajah menawan dan bibir yang melengkung itu dalam ingatanmu yang terdalam.

.

Kau tidak sepenuhnya berbohong saat kau bilang bahwa kau memberikan cokelat itu untuk merayakan kebebasan Slaine yang akan datang.

Namun masih ada alasan lain yang mendorongmu melakukan hal ini.

.

Yang pertama, hari ini tanggal 14 Februari.

Kedua, seminggu yang lalu adalah hari jadimu. Dan kau memutuskan untuk menghadiahi dirimu sendiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu dirindukan olehmu semenjak kau melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Bertentangan]**

Salah satu bagian diri Slaine yang paling kau sukai adalah matanya. Matanya yang seolah-olah menggabungkan birunya langit, hijaunya hutan, dan dalamnya lautan dalam satu warna.

Dahulu, saat perang masih berlangsung, saat dia masih berada di atas singgasana tertinggi yang bisa diraih seorang Terran di Vers, matanya begitu cemerlang. Penuh dengan ambisi dan percaya diri. Namun, jika kau mengamati baik-baik, kau dapat menemukan adanya sedikit kilatan yang seolah berteriak agar seseorang menolongnya. Kebanyakan orang tidak menyadarinya, namun kau tahu. Dan kau tak pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain.

Ketika dia baru masuk penjara, saat semua jabatan dan kedudukan dicabut darinya, mata itu lebih menggelap. Seolah-olah mata itu sedang dilanda badai. Sesekali, warna toskanya berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian, entah kebencian padamu atau pada dirinya sendiri. Kau nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa mata itu pernah bersinar begitu cemerlang hingga membuatmu terpana.

Sekarang, matanya mulai mendapatkan binarnya kembali. Memang tidak secerah dulu, namun kau tetap menyukainya. Kau menyukai cara matanya tampak membulat dan berkilat oleh rasa senang saat kau memasuki sel yang mengurungnya, sekalipun wajah yang dipasangnya cemberut. Kau menyukai cara matanya menampakkan semua emosi terpendam yang ada padanya. Mereka bilang, mata adalah jendela hati. Dan kau menyetujuinya.

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau toska yang sungguh berbeda dengan manik merah tunggal milikmu. Berwarna merah, seperti dataran Vers nun jauh di sana. Ironis rasanya, mengingat dialah yang berperang membela Vers, sedangkan kau adalah Pahlawan Bumi.

.

.

Hingga sekarang, hubungan UFE dan Vers belum sepenuhnya bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata 'damai'. Memang tidak ada perang secara langsung, namun dendam yang terpendam masih ada. Masih membara.

Perlu ditambahkan, bahwa jarak Bumi dan Mars terlalu jauh bagi mereka untuk bersatu.

.

.

Kau berpikir, akankah nasibmu dengannya sama dengan Bumi dan Mars? Dengan UFE dan Vers?

.

Pikiranmu yang logis mengiyakan, namun hatimu menjerit dalam penolakan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Lonceng]**

Kau hanya pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Itu pun tidak sering, kejadiannya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Namun saat-saat itu berharga lebih dari apa pun bagimu.

Pertama kali kau melihat senyumannya, kau lupa mengambil napas, dan matamu tidak bisa lepas darinya selama dua menit penuh.

.

Enam bulan setelah kau memberitahu Slaine tentang kebebasannya, kau mendengar tawanya untuk pertama kali.

Mungkin dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus hari ini. Mungkin kau pun lebih ceria dari biasanya, sekalipun hal itu tidak terlihat dari wajahmu. Kau bercerita padanya soal teman-temanmu yang hingga kini masih bertahan denganmu. Ia mendengarkanmu dengan seksama, perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju padamu.

Mungkin kau tanpa sadar menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu soal dirimu, atau teman-temanmu. Tidak biasanya, kau mengucap apa pun yang melintas di kepalamu. Kau hanya memastikan kalau kata-kata itu tidak akan menyinggungnya.

Yang jelas, tiba-tiba kau mendengar suara bak lonceng gereja di hari pernikahan. Kau melongo dengan bodohnya, menatap tahanan di hadapanmu yang tertawa tertahan. Ekspresi Slaine terlihat begitu ringan. Pipinya dihiasi rona kemerahan. Kau tahu bahwa ia menertawakanmu, namun kau tidak begitu keberatan.

Semua itu hanya berlangsung selama setengah menit, karena akhirnya Slaine berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Lalu kesadaran serasa menampar pipimu. Kau sadar kau tidak sedang berada dekat gereja, bahwa kau sedang berada di sebuah sel penjahat terbesar bagi UFE dan Vers. Sel yang jelas-jelas tidak akan membuatmu merasakan kupu-kupu memenuhi dasar perutmu.

Namun, Slaine Troyard bisa melakukannya.

Kau belum bisa melepas pandangan darinya, dan rona merah di pipi Slaine makin menggelap. Ia tampaknya baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Saat itulah kau baru menyadari bahwa banyak sisi dari Slaine yang belum kau ketahui. Masih banyak hal tentang Slaine yang bisa kau cari tahu.

.

.

Dan betapa sedikitnya waktu yang tersisa bagimu untuk melakukannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Kenyataan]**

Kau menghabiskan waktu lima tahun bernegosiasi dengan UFE agar membebaskan Slaine Troyard. Para orang-orang tinggi di organisasi itu sungguh keras kepala, namun kau tidak pernah menyerah. Pada awalnya kau tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu ingin membebaskan Slaine. Pada awalnya kau yakin bahwa motivasimu untuk melakukan ini adalah seorang permintaan dari sang mantan Putri Vers. Tetapi, seiring waktu yang berlalu, kau tahu ada hal lain yang mendorongmu melakukan apa yang kau lakukan.

Dulu, kau belum menyadari apa hal lain itu.

Barulah, ketika UFE akhirnya menyetujui permohonanmu untuk membebaskan Slaine, kau tahu dengan pasti apa itu.

Celakanya, yang menyadarkanmu akan hal itu adalah rasa sakit yang tak menyenangkan di hatimu ketika UFE memutuskan bahwa Slaine Troyard akan lepas dari UFE sepenuhnya, dengan identitas baru. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui identitas asli Slaine Troyard saat ini boleh berinteraksi dengannya ketika ia sudah dibebaskan nanti.

.

 _Tidak ada seorang pun._

.

.

Kau tidak terkecuali.

.

Kau tiba-tiba merasakan kepanikan. Sisi dirimu yang paling egois berteriak agar _siapa saja_ memutar waktu dan mengulang semua yang sudah terjadi, agar kau tak akan kehilangan tawanya, senyumannya, _dirinya_.

Namun kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa itu semua sudah terlambat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Antara]**

Dulu, hal yang ada di antara kalian adalah persaingan. Kalian saling membuktikan siapa yang terbaik, saling menantang satu sama lain. Orang-orang yang melihat kalian dari luar mungkin mengira bahwa kalian memperebutkan seorang gadis berambut keemasan, namun, sungguh, persaingan kalian lebih dari itu.

Kemudian persaingan kalian berakhir, dengan kau yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Hubungan kalian pun berubah. Dari sepasang rival, menjadi seorang penakluk dan tahanannya. Dia, yang hingga sekarang pun kau sebut sebagai rivalmu yang paling menarik, kini adalah seorang tahanan. Tahanan _mu_.

Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa menghubungkan kalian.

Maka wajarlah jika hubungan kalian yang tak berarti itu akan berakhir. Maka wajarlah jika nanti dia akan melepas statusnya sebagai tahananmu, dan pergi keluar sana untuk menjadi _orang asing_ bagimu.

Kau tidak menginginkan itu terjadi, sejujurnya. Namun, semakin mendekati hari pembebasan, dia lebih sering tersenyum. Dia makin membuka dirinya padamu. Wajahnya semakin cerah tiap harinya.

Dia tampak bahagia.

Dan dia pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi begitu sudah dikeluarkan dari kurungan ini. Begitu ia melihat kembali langit yang sungguh biru... biru... yang keindahannya mendekati keindahan matanya itu. Dia akan lebih bahagia saat ia bisa menghirup udara bebas dan tidak terkurung di mana-mana lagi.

Kebahagiaannya bukanlah bersama denganmu. Jika ia bersama denganmu, maka ia akan tetap berada di kungkungan sel ini.

Kau tahu itu, dan kau memutuskan bahwa tiada gunanya lagi untuk berharap.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Pantas]**

Enam bulan sebelum hari pembebasannya, kau mengajak Slaine ke sebuah pesisir yang berada tidak jauh dari selnya. UFE memberinya persetujuan untuk melakukan ini, tentu saja. Kau bahkan berhasil meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak mengirim beberapa orang untuk mengawasi kalian nanti.

Maka kau memberikannya pakaian baru agar ia tidak mengenakan seragam tahannnya saat keluar sana. Kau bahkan memberikan topi untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan seseorang mengenalinya. Dengan agak tak senang, kau pun memasangkan pelacak yang berbentuk lingkaran di sebelah kakinya. UFE tidak mau mengambil resiko apa pun, rupanya.

Ketidakpercayaan yang menghiasi wajahnya langsung sirna begitu akhirnya ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar bangunan sel itu. Hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah menatap langit, dan sebuah ekspresi penuh kerinduan bercampur kebahagiaan membuat wajahnya tampak lebih memesona dari biasanya.

Kau menatap Slaine lekat-lekat, kembali menyimpan pemandangan itu dalam memori terdalammu.

"Ayo, Slaine." Ujarmu akhirnya, tanganmu memberi gestur menuju _jeep_ yang siap mengantar kalian ke tempat tujuan.

Slaine memandangmu, kemudian memberimu sebuah senyuman tipis sebelum memasuki _jeep_ itu.

Jantungmu berdebar makin cepat.

.

.

Hal yang pertama Slaine lakukan ketika mereka sampai ke pantai—tidak tampak pengunjung lain di sekitar mereka, syukurlah—adalah melepas alas kakinya asal-asalan sebelum berlari menuju ke bibir laut. Alat pelacaknya anti-air, jadi kau tidak menghentikannya. Begitu kakinya sudah terendam air asin hingga sebatas betis, dia menangkup air di kedua tangannya dan membasahi wajahnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara bak lonceng gereja yang begitu merdu di telingamu. Kau terdiam, menatap Slaine yang kini tertawa-tawa sambil bermain air beberapa meter darimu. Kau ingin mengejarnya, ingin ikut tertawa bersamanya, namun kakimu rasanya tertanam di hamparan putih pasir yang lembut ini. Maka kau melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan yang kau inginkan, kau kembali ke _jeep_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kalian sekarang.

Kau kembali ke tempat semula tak lama kemudian, sengaja melepas jas biru gelapmu, menyisakan kemeja putih berdasi hitam melapisi tubuhmu. Lalu kau hamparkan sebuah tikar sebagai alas duduk di atas pasir sebelum meletakkan bekal yang sengaja kau buat di atasnya. Tepat saat kau baru melepas alas kaki, Slaine memanggilmu.

"Kaizuka!"

Kau langsung menoleh, mendapati sosoknya mendekatimu dengan langkah-langkah ringan. Wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena panas matahari dan rasa senang.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak benar-benar pergi ke pantai jika kau tidak basah, tahu!"

Kau mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti. Namun Slaine tidak memberikan waktu bagimu untuk berpikir, karena ia langsung menarikmu dari tempatmu berada sebelum mendorongmu ke hamparan biru air laut.

.

.

Bajumu basah semua, air asin laut membuat matamu perih, rambutmu lepek seketika. Namun itu semua tidak ada artinya dengan ekspresi senang dan tawa riang Slaine yang kau lihat.

Kau tersenyum, dan balik menariknya agar ia juga tercebur sepenuhnya seperti dirimu. Dia sempat berteriak protes namun kau malah tertawa.

.

.

.

Sekelebat kau menangkap ekspresi tertegunnya, sebelum ia menyimpratkan lebih banyak air lagi tepat ke wajahmu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menggelincir ke arah barat ketika kalian akhirnya menghabiskan bekal yang sudah kau siapkan.

Diam-diam kau terus mengamati Slaine, yang baju dan rambutnya sudah setengah kering. Slaine duduk menghadap laut, membiarkan angin membelai-belai tubuhnya dengan lembut. Ia menatap langit yang mulai dihiasi semburat oranye.

" _Orenji-iro_."

Kau agak kaget mendengar nama pangigilan itu darinya, karena sudah lama ia tidak menggunakannya. "Ada apa?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Tiba-tiba teringat saja saat melihat langit."

"Hmm..." gumammu perlahan, kembali ke aktivitasmu membereskan alat makan yang sudah tak digunakan lagi.

"Kaizuka," Slaine berucap lagi, dan kau berbohong jika kau bilang tidak ada rasa kecewa di hatimu karena Slaine kembali ke panggilan itu lagi. "boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh."

Kini Slaine memandang ke arahmu, mata hijau toskanya terlihat agak memerah dikarenakan sinar matahari senja. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

Begitu pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir merahnya, sebuah jawaban yang tidak mungkin kau ucapkan langsung muncul di pikiranmu.

"Apa maksudmu?" kau memutuskan untuk balik bertanya.

"Mengajakku kemari, lalu membebaskanku nanti." Slaine menjawab. "Tidak ada keuntungan yang akan kau dapatkan dari itu semua. Jadi, kenapa?"

 _Karena aku—_

"Karena itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan." Ujarmu pelan.

Slaine tampak tidak puas. "Aku adalah seorang kriminal, penjahat nomor satu di dua planet. Hal yang benar bagiku adalah mati dan membusuk di sel itu."

"Kau juga manusia. Dan kau berhak mendapat kebebasan." Ucapan Slaine membuat sesuatu bergemuruh di dadamu, kau tidak menyukainya. "Kukira kau sudah tidak menginginkan kematian lagi."

Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak... tapi aku tahu apa yang pantas untuk diriku sendiri."

Kau terdiam sebentar. Memejamkan mata dan menenangkan diri dengan mendengar deburan ombak. Kau tidak pernah menyukainya saat Slaine mengatakan bahwa dirinya begitu tak berharga.

 _Kau berharga. Bagiku._

"Kau pantas untuk dibebaskan, Slaine." Dengan keras kepalanya kau mengulang perkataanmu. Dari nada yang kau gunakan, Slaine pasti tahu kalau kau tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

Kau mendengar suara helaan napas. Slaine kembali memandang lautan.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan. Kau nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya dibalik suara debur ombak. "Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur atau apa. Aku... aku menghargai apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

Kau diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja... aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau aku akan bebas." Slaine mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Slaine. Percayalah." Ucapmu.

Slaine tidak menjawab. Ia malah menekukkan kedua kaki hingga menempel ke dada lalu memeluknya dengan kedua tangan. Ia letakkan dahinya di lututnya yang berdekatan.

Ketika kau sudah yakin pembicaraan kalian berakhir, kau mendengarnya bersuara, agak tidak jelas karena terhalang oleh tangan dan kakinya.

.

.

"Terima kasih... Kaizuka."

.

.

Saat itu tiba-tiba kau mendapat dorongan untuk berkata jujur padanya.

.

Mendadak kau ingin agar dia mengetahui apa perasaan yang kau pendam selama ini padanya. Hebat rasanya, sebuah kata penuh penghargaan dari Slaine mampu membuatmu hampir kehilangan kontrol diri seperti ini.

Namun semua pengakuan yang ingin meluncur tertahan di tenggorokanmu.

Kau tahu bahwa sia-sia saja jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Kau tahu bahwa ia jelas tidak membalasnya. Hubungan yang sudah kau bangun dengan susah payah hingga ia mau lebih terbuka denganmu terlalu berharga untuk dihancurkan oleh sebuah perasaan bodoh yang menjatuhkan akal ini.

.

"Sama-sama."

.

Itulah yang kau ucapkan pada akhirnya.

Kau merasa lega karena rahasiamu belum terbongkar, namun tetap saja ada kekecewaan yang mengganggu di hatimu.

.

.

.

 ** _Kau penakut, Kaizuka Inaho._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Lepas]**

Di hari pembebasannya, kalian tidak banyak bicara.

Kau memberinya pakaian baru lagi, namun tanpa topi kali ini. Kau mengantarnya keluar dari bangunan yang sudah mengurungnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir itu. Lagi-lagi kau menjadi saksi bagaimana matanya berbinar ketika bertemu dengan hamparan langit biru di atas kalian.

Kau tidak bisa memandangnya lama-lama.

Seorang lelaki berumur 30-an yang mengenakan seragam penjaga sudah menunggu kalian. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah mobil yang akan mengantarkan Slaine ke kebebasannya.

 _Membawa Slaine jauh dariku._

Kau berusaha menghentikan hatimu yang semakin melankolis tiap detiknya.

"Kau bisa naik ke mobil itu sekarang. Kau akan diantarkan menuju salah satu kantor UFE yang terdekat dari sini dan mereka akan mengurus identitas baru, tempat tinggalmu, dan hal lainnya." Kau menjelaskan. Suaramu agak gemetar, dan kau harap Slaine tidak menyadarinya.

Slaine memandangmu dengan agak kebingungan. Ia tampak ingin bicara namun mengurungkan niatnya.

Pandangan itu seolah menyembunyikan sebuah pertanyaan... _"Kenapa bukan kau yang mengantarkanku?"_

Atau mungkin pikiranmu sudah begitu teracuni oleh rasa yang tidak lelah menggebu-gebu dalam hatimu.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ di depanmu itu menundukkan kepala, membuatmu tak dapat melihat sepasang mata indahnya. Saat itulah kau menyadari kalau kau sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

 _Jika aku menyinggung soal itu padanya, apakah ia akan cemberut dan marah padaku?_

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Kaizuka Inaho."

Perkataannya membuat pikiranmu yang mencoba melantur ke mana-mana buyar seketika. Kau menatapnya dengan mata yang agak membelalak.

Ia pun balik menatapmu. Senyuman yang selalu sukses membuatmu berhenti bernapas untuk sejenak terpasang sempurna di parasnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kau tidak mampu membuat bibirmu bergerak demi mengucap sebuah balasan. Ia membungkukkan punggungnya beberapa derajat padamu sebelum berbalik dan memasuki mobil di depan kalian.

Kau tidak sempat mengucap apa pun lagi. Pikiranmu terasa kosong. Suara pintu mobil yang ditutup pun tak sanggup membuatmu tersadar. Kau bahkan hampir tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata dari penjaga yang kemudian meninggalkanmu demi memasuki mobil juga.

Tiba-tiba salah satu kaca mobil itu turun perlahan, menampakkan wajah Slaine yang masih tersenyum tipis padamu.

Mungkin hatimu—lagi-lagi—terlalu berharap, namun kau melihat sebuah kesedihan di matanya.

Napasmu tercekat. Dalam detik-detik terakhir sebelum mobil itu meluncur meninggalkanmu, bibirmu masih belum bisa bergerak. Padahal begitu banyak yang belum kau sampaikan. Padahal begitu banyak yang _ingin_ kau sampaikan padanya.

 _Slaine, aku—_

Slaine memalingkan mukanya darimu sebelum ia menutup kaca mobil.

 _Aku—_

Mobil itu kemudian meluncur perlahan. Membawa kesempatan terakhirmu untuk mengutarakan perasaan ini bersamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Slaine Troyard."

Tenggorokanmu terasa kering saat suaramu akhirnya keluar. Rasa pahit yang aneh memenuhi mulutmu begitu kau mengucapkannya.

Kau tahu kau akan menyesal cepat atau lambat, namun rasanya kau belum siap akan luapan penyesalan di dadamu.

Kau mengepalkan tanganmu erat-erat. Membiarkan ujung kuku menekan kuat telapak tanganmu. Kau tak akan heran jika ada darah yang merembes keluar dari sana.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Tetap]**

Kau sengaja tidak mencari tahu bagaimana nasib Slaine Troyard begitu ia keluar dari penjara. Bahkan kau tidak meminta di mana alamat tempat tinggal barunya pada atasanmu, sekalipun kau berhak mengetahuinya. Kau tidak bisa menjamin dirimu tak akan langsung terbang ke mana pun ia berada jika kau mendapatkan alamatnya.

Kau menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa, minus kunjungan-kunjungan yang selalu kau rindukan ke sebuah sel yang kini sudah kosong. Demi melupakannya, kau memfokuskan dirimu pada pekerjaan. Kau begitu sering lembur dan tidak mengizinkan dirimu sendiri terdiam tanpa guna, membuat kakak beserta teman-temanmu khawatir.

Mereka bicara denganmu, lebih tepatnya memaksamu agar kau tidak memaksa diri sendiri.

.

.

Calm berkata bahwa kau seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati.

Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa ia memang benar.

.

.

Kau mulai melonggarkan kegiatanmu sehari-hari. Kau ikut belanja seperti dulu dengan kakakmu di waktu luang. Kau bepergian bersama teman-temanmu ke berbagai tempat di belahan dunia dan menikmatinya, sekalipun kau menghindari wilayah Eropa Utara.

Kau bahkan mengiyakan ajakan Calm untuk mengikuti kencan buta, sekalipun tidak ada satu pun dari kencan-kencan itu yang bertahan lama.

.

Bagaimana bisa kau mempertahankannya, mengingat hatimu dengan keras kepalanya terus menyimpan perasaan pada _dia_.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, kau tetap tidak bisa melupakan Slaine Troyard.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Awal]**

Musim dingin di Rusia memang tidak kenal ampun. Lima rangkap pakaian yang kau kenakan pun tetap bisa ditembus oleh udara dingin, mungkin juga karena faktor tubuhmu yang agak sensitif terhadap suhu yang rendah.

Kau menghela napas. Udara hangat dari mulutmu memutih begitu bertemu dengan angin dingin Rusia. Kau eratkan syal yang terpasang di bahumu, agar tidak ada dingin yang bisa membelai lehermu. Kau mempercepat langkah, tidak sabar untuk kembali ke apartemenmu yang hangat. Jari-jarimu terasa kebas karena memegang kantong belanjaan yang lumayan berat, kau menyesal tidak mengenakan sarung tangan.

Kini umurmu berada di pertengahan duapuluhan. UFE mengirimmu untuk bekerja di Rusia, tepatnya di Moskwa, untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Kau tinggal sendiri, mengingat kakakmu kini sudah hidup damai dengan suaminya di Jepang. Ia menghubungimu secara rutin dan berjanji untuk berkunjung setahun sekali. Teman-temanmu pun masih senang menghubungimu. Kau bersyukur akan mereka yang begitu setia padamu.

Mengingat tentang kakak dan teman-temanmu membuatmu tersenyum.

"Ah, Tuan! Tuan! Tunggu sebentar!"

Suara seseorang memanggil-manggil dari belakangmu. Awalnya kau mengira panggilan itu untuk orang lain, namun panggilan itu tidak kunjung berhenti hingga kau menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan berlari mendekatimu. Pemuda itu mengenakan mantel bewarna merah dipadu dengan celana hitam, terlihat mencolok dengan warna putih dari salju yang menutupi setiap permukaan di sini.

Kau menghentikan langkah, dengan heran mencari tahu kira-kira ada perlu apa orang itu memanggilmu. Kau tidak mengenalinya, itulah yang kau tahu secara pasti.

Ketika akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil berdiri di depanmu, kau menyadari bahwa ia lebih pendek beberapa senti darimu. Kira-kira umurnya tidak jauh darimu, kau menyimpulkan. Pemuda itu membungkuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah akibat berlari.

"Maaf, tapi tadi saya melihat dompet Anda terjatuh di jalan, jadi saya ingin mengembalikannya." Pemuda itu menyebutkan tujuannya, menyodorkan sebuah dompet kulit cokelat tua yang langsung kau kenali sebagai milikmu.

"Oh... terima kasih." Ujarmu sambil menerima dompet tersebut dari tangan si orang asing. Kau bersyukur dalam hati. Banyak hal yang penting di dompetmu selain uang, seperti kartu tanda pengenal dan lain sebagainya.

"Sama-sama!" balas pemuda di depanmu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tepat ketika mata kalian beradu dalam satu tatapan, waktu seolah berhenti. Tubuhmu membeku dan hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin Moskwa.

Sepasang mata yang memadukan birunya langit, hijaunya hutan, dan dalamnya lautan dalam satu warna membelalak menatapmu.

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan warna itu.

Memang, rambutnya kini tidak sepanjang dulu. Warnanya saja berbeda. Tapi mata itu... mata itu tiada duanya. Kau mencabut pernyataan bahwa kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau sangat mengenal pemuda ini.

Pemuda di depanmu pun kelihatan begitu kaget. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, memutuskan pandangan dengan menundukkan kepala. Kau yakin kau melihat tubuhnya gemetaran sekarang.

Keadaanmu tidak jauh lebih baik. Kau memang berharap supaya kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, harapan kosong yang sudah kau kubur sejak lama. Kini, saat harapan itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan... kau tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

"K-kalau begitu—aku—aku duluan," ujarnya, suaranya melengking seperti orang yang panik dan gugup. "Se-selamat tingga—"

 _Tidak._

Kau _tidak akan_ membiarkan dia mengucapan selamat tinggal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _._

Berbagai pertanyaan (" _Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Bukankah ia seharusnya di Eropa? Kenapa rambutnya berwarna seperti itu?"_ ) yang tadi memenuhi kepalamu langsung buyar.

Mereka masih bisa menunggu.

Bagaimana pun, pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu tak akan bisa terjawab jika ia pergi darimu— _lagi_.

.

Persetan dengan UFE dan segala ketentuannya itu. Kau tidak akan melepasnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kau menjulurkan tanganmu yang bebas demi memerangkap jemarinya dalam sebuah genggaman. Ia langsung berjengit, entah karena dinginnya telapak tanganmu di kulitnya atau karena ia memang tidak ingin disentuh.

Tapi kau tidak peduli. Keegoisan memenuhi dirimu sepenuhnya.

.

.

 _Aku tak akan melepasmu. Aku tak akan melepasmu._

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu secangkir kopi panas? Aku tahu sebuah kafe yang enak di sekitar sini." Kau berucap, suaramu mengindikasikan kalau kau takkan menerima penolakan. "Sebagai balasan karena kau sudah mengembalikan dompetku."

Dia memandangmu, namun buru-buru memalingkan wajah lagi. Rona kemerahan yang begitu manis semakin menggelap di kulitnya yang pucat. Ia mengerahkan usaha yang sia-sia demi melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanmu.

"K-kurasa... uhh... baiklah." Ujarnya kemudian, dan sepertinya udara dingin bagaikan lenyap begitu saja. Karena... sekujur tubuhmu terasa hangat.

Kau tersenyum. "Oke. Ikuti aku."

Kau mulai berjalan, berlawanan arah dengan tujuanmu sebelumnya. Tangan kalian masih saling terpaut satu sama lain. Dia mengikutimu, menyerasikan langkahnya denganmu.

"Omong-omong, aku lebih menyukai warna rambutmu yang asli." Kau berkata setelah beberapa detik keheningan.

Kemudian dia tertawa. Tawanya mengingatkanmu akan suara lonceng pernikahan di greja.

Genggamanmu di tangannya mengerat.

Kau tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini berlalu begitu saja. Cukup sudah kau dirundung penyesalan bertahun-tahun lalu. Kali ini, kau akan terus memeluknya, mempertahankannya di sampingmu.

Kau tahu ia tak akan keberatan, jika dinilai dari gerakannya yang menggenggam balik tanganmu, juga dari wajah rupawannya yang kelihatan malu namun berseri.

Kau akan menjadikan ini sebagai awal yang baru bagi kalian berdua.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:**

Tebak siapa yang belum bisa kabur dari A/Z Hell *ngacung*

Akhirnya bisa meramaikan fandom iniii hshshsh. Saya udah lama banget jatuh cintrong sama InaSure a.k.a. OrangeBat tapi baru bisa bikin asupan berupa fic sekarang. Salam kenal, saya Azu. Saya cinta InaSure sudah hampir setengah tahun. Iya, saya tahu kalau saya telat banget masuk ke fandom ini.

Saya harap baik Inaho maupun Slaine tidak terlalu OOC di sini hiks.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kritik sarannya akan sangat diterima! Ramaikan fandom A/Z dengan lebih banyak InaSure yuk! /bilangajakurangasupan/

 **Azu**


End file.
